


goldfish

by pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Multi, stolen dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito and Yuma discuss why kissing Shark feels like kissing a fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goldfish

"Does it feel like he's glubbing when you kiss him?"

Kaito turns his attention away from his research, a little perturbed by the question that popped out of Yuma's mouth, but no less random than the question he asked last week about how weird dimples are ("except they'd probably look really cute on you, Kaito!")

"You mean Ryoga?"

"Yeah, doesn't it feel like you're kissing a fish?"

Kaito blinks. "I'm assuming you've kissed enough fish to know what this would feel like against your lips?"

Yuma scrunches up his nose. "No way! They're all... fishy." Kaito rolls his eyes. "And anyway, I can just tell because you know when goldfish glub, they do this thing with their face where they--" here, Yuma blows out his cheeks and then presses them down with his palms and the next words come out a little jumbled, but suddenly Kaito knows exactly what he's talking about and oh god that's exactly what it feels like when Ryoga kisses him.

"Oh, so that's what you mean," Kaito says, returning his attention to his research (which he's brought outside because Yuma wanted to sit on the grass and watch the sunset and Ryoga still hasn't shown up and now he's kinda hoping he doesn't show up at all). "Yeah, it feels like he's glubbing. Especially when he tries to shove his tongue down your throat."

"Does he bite you?"

"Yes. A lot. It's really something I'd like for him to stop doing, actually. It's not enjoyable at all. Next time he does it, I'm gonna bite his damn tongue off."

"He's like a real shark when he's kissing, huh?"

"If you want to put it that way, I suppose it's a suitable comparison," Kaito agrees. "Not to mention how much he slobbers, it's like there's a bloody ocean in his mouth."

Yuma laughs. "I think we need to supply him with kissing lessons or we're gonna end up breaking up with him on account of much of an awful kisser he is."

"Who's an awful kisser?"

Both boys turn around to see Ryoga standing at the top of the hill as he's finally arrived, and Kaito manages to remain straight-faced while Yuma bursts out into raucous laughter.


End file.
